One Piece Saving Ace:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Times are changing a new age is dawning and Portgas D. Ace son of the Pirate King will decide how the tide is turned for the Marines or Pirates:
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Saving Ace:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**All rights to Eiichrio Oda**

**Chapter One The Forgotten Marine: **

The Thousand Sunny was stationed in the West Blue and was heading towards the Shanbody Archipelago to find a coater that could coat the ship in a bubble which would allow them travel into the New World.

Suddenly the ship crashed into an iceberg and the captain of the Straw Hat crew Monkey D. Luffy bellowed "Let's grab the iceberg!"

The shipwright Franky pulled the leavers and lifted the iceberg onboard.

Franky said shocked "There is someone inside the iceberg!"

The straw hat crew gathered around the iceberg and saw the giant shadow.

Chopper the ships doctor dressed in a lab coat pulled out a stethoscope and said nervously "Nami we need to use your Clima-Tact at once there is a living giant in the ice and giants can withstand the cold for years better than humans but he's reached his limit!"

Then Nami blew the blue flute shaped weapon an orb of pure heat blew out and surrounding the iceberg melting it.

Now a giant stood before them dazed with a greying auburn beard with dark eyes his face was scarred.

Nico Robin cried "SAUL!"

The giant said faltering "Robin your alive?"

Nico Robin said calmly "Welcome aboard the Straw-Hat crew and this is our captain Monkey D. Luffy,"

Saul stretched out his hand and said proudly "Another D is you related to Vice-Admiral Garp by any chance?"

Luffy said softly "Yes he's my grandfather,"

Then Robin looked confused starring at Saul's scars and black and white stripped prisoner's uniform.

Robin said puzzled "You look older than I remember you and why you are in a prisoner's uniform?"

Saul guffawed

Then Saul happy expression changed into one of sheer dread.

He said grimly "After Ohara was destroyed I was frozen in an iceberg thanks to my colleague Vice-Admiral Kurzan and I was then taken onboard a marine warship lead by Vice-Admiral Shakazuki who used his magma devil fruit power to unfreeze me,"

He continued darkly "Then I was brought before a tribunal at Marine HQ in secret. There I was found guilty and sentenced to Impel Down on the Frozen Hell it became soon overcrowded then I was relocated to a freezer where once again I was slowly being imprisoned in ice again,"

Saul said shuddering "Then finally I was dumped by CP9 into the sea so that nobody knew I was still alive,"

Then Ussop screamed "We're being under siege!"

A grey warship came and a gangplank was lowered now a man dressed in a brown furred suit with long black hair with a goatee with dark eyes.

The man said in a wheeze "Straw-Hat it appears your crew has grown since we last met I've read that your crew has caused quite a stir at Water 7,"

Sanji said angrily "Gin we meet again I want to know why are you in the West Blue!?"

Gin said in a low voice "I came to find the once mighty marine once called Saul the Great who was said to have survived the Buster Call and my eyes do not deceive me,"

Luffy said curiously "Why do want our kind giant friend Gin?"

Gin's eyes narrowed and spoke in a whisper "The New Age is dawning pirates in which those who where impoverished in the past will be rewarded and Blackbeard has brought Ace to the gallows for his crime,"

Luffy screamed "Ace is going to be executed!"

Brook said sternly "You still have not told us why you are so interested in Saul?"

Gin replied gleefully "I act as an envoy on the Marines behalf and the old salty sea dog Garp has managed to persuade Sengoku head of the marine fleet to spare Ace's life if your going to let me swap Saul for Ace on the execution platform,"

Gin said darkly "Luffy do you have in your heart to decide whether an innocent is to hang in order to save your brother you have seven days to decide,"

**To be continued.......**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece Saving Ace**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter Two The Curse of the Tengu:**

**All Rights to Echiro Oda:**

Saul said to Franky coolly "Ready the cannons Tin Man Chan,"

Franky nodded

Now Saul squeezed himself into a ball and Sanji and Zoro lifted the giant into the cannon and Usopp lit the cannon and Saul shouted "Kamikaze Cannonball!"

With a tremendous thud the gangplank and the battleship simply shattered.

Saul in his fleshy ball form bobbed along the tidal waves and flung himself back onto the ship.

Ussop said amazed "That was a powerful manoeuvre?"

Saul said proudly "Back at the Marines I was known as Saul the Sinker as I sank many a ship,"

Sanji said darkly "Now that we destroyed a marine battleship would that make us more of a threat Luffy?"

Luffy said calmly "Yes it does but we need to save Ace,"

Sanji said nervously "Luffy this is not what I wanted being a criminal of the run,"

Luffy said darkly "If you're against me Sanji then leave we must put our dreams on hold to save a man who is innocent that will face an unjust death!"

Sanji stormed off, and went into the smaller rowboats and went away into the dark.

Zoro said calmly "Welcome aboard Saul do accept Sanji's former position as cook?"

Saul said cheerfully "Well before I fought in battle for the Marines I did work as a chef,"

Meanwhile in the dark cell situated on Level Six an elderly Marine dressed in a white overcoat with a shaggy grey beard and brown eyes with a scarred face.

He said in a hoarse voice "Latest intelligence, says the prisoner exchange was terminated after your careless hairless monkey of a brother destroyed the battleship, with Marine Liaison Gin dead. You'll still face the gallows in seven days,"

The cold malnourished figure of Ace sobbed "Grandpa, I'm ever in debt to you for your kindness to try and put your reputation as a hero aside,"

Garp said darkly "Ace, I made a promise to your father the Pirate King at the platform to keep you safe and an honourable marine never disrespects a promise,"

Ace said softly "My mother let herself die because she knew it was my destiny to turn the tides of destiny. In favour of the pirates or the marines and I was consigned to my fate at the moment that hereditary title of Pirate King passed to me as I'm the son of the great pirate Gold D. Roger that drunken bastard!"

Garp said softly "Ace my grandson on the day of your fathers exercution he gave me this,"

Garp rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a brilliant blue diamond.

He gave it to Ace

Ace said annoyed "What is this jewel?"

Garp said mesmerised "It is a part of One Piece the great treasure this jewel has the power to grant one wish to its owner,"

Ace said angrily "Why did you not use the jewel!?"

Garp said darkly "It would not work for me and it was cursed it changed fate and caused the untimely death of my younger half-brother Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul and made my son Dragon descend into madness causing him to start the revolutionary movement,"

He continued grimly "Gold D. Roger made a deal with the Sea-God Poseidon, to allow him to give birth to a son but also Ace another person made a deal as well Shiki the Golden Lion the Legendary Flying Pirate. He made a deal that he wanted his wish to be granted. But Poseidon decided that only the son of those two pirates could get their wish granted and anyone else who used the jewel would be curse themselves or their loved ones,"

Garp said happily "Since Shiki was childless and Ace you are the only child of Gold Roger make your wish!"

He held out a stammering hand and touched the crystal he disappeared in a blue flame.

A large figure of a man dressed in a black cape with a scarlet cap with a yellowing wrinkled mandrills face with pointy black horns atop his hat. Bellowed in a low grumble "Garp our Den-Den-Mushi sensors detect that Ace has escaped from his cell do you know how he escaped!"

Garp turned his face enraged and said in a grim commanding tone "Warden Magellan may I remind you bastard of a bureaucrat that I'm a disciplined marine of the highest order that has the respect of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku and War Minister Kong,"

He continued coldly "I adhere to the code of absolute justice I would never dare let a criminal who poses a threat worldwide escape,"

Magellan said "Hydra!"

His hands formed a vast serpent of purple poison with glowing red eyes that glided towards Garp.

Garp said "Gappou Transfer!" opening his palm and a column of compressed air flew out and made the Warden weightless in midair.

Garp growled "Flaming Fists of Friction!"

Garp rubbed his hands so hard that the heated up and he raised fists and two flaming fists hit the Warden and with a heavy thud the Warden lay burnt and screaming in agony.

Garp said darkly "A little taste of your own medicine warden will do you some good,"

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny

Usopp stared in delight as a blue shooting star flew across the sky and the glowing star now stood on the ships deck and then the glow faded away.

There now stood an Ace encased in a tiny glittering blue jewel.

Chopper ran out and screamed

Then Nami said scared "Luffy's brother is affected by the Curse of a Tengu,"

Zoro also woke up from his hammock and said concerned "What is the matter Nami San?"

Nami replied tearfully "Ace has been cursed by a Tengu,"

Franky said curiously "What's a Tengu?"

Nico Robin who was reading a book under candlelight answered mysteriously "A Tengu is a seaman who has been affected by dark chi transforming him or her into a demon and they often take guises of gods tricking sailors into making deals with them,"

"There was once an old rumour that the Pirate King made a deal with a Tengu, for his lover Rouge to give birth to a son and as a token of appreciation. The Tengu forged a jewel that could grant one wish to Roger's son but if Roger's son where to wish he would be imprisoned in the jewel forevermore,"

Nami said shocked "THAT MEANS ACE IS GOLD ROGER'S SON!"

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
